Always there for him
by Asa1612
Summary: Just a short story on the relationship between Aaron & Jackson


_In my universe, Gordon Livesy died years ago and Chas was killed six years ago and Aaron was adopted by Paddy._

_Aaron is 19 and Jackson is 22 and they have been together for just over a year._

Paddy had been called out on an emergency two hours ago and Aaron and Jackson had enjoyed there time downstairs curled up on the sofa together watching a film. Aaron was laid against Jackson and was dozing when Jackson nudged him. "Come on, film's finished let's get you up to bed."

Aaron turned and kissed him, "if you say so," he said and winked. Jackson rolled his eye's, "I meant to sleep." Aaron got up and looked down at Jackson and held out his hand, "we've got the house to ourselves and we can make as much noise as we want, come on, come to bed" Jackson looked into the blue eyes of the man he loved and took his hand. Turning off the TV they walked through the kitchen, locking the front door on the way and headed upstairs and into their bedroom.

The sex was great, it was always great, they pleasured each other in so many different ways before eventually falling to sleep in each other's arms.

Jackson looked at the clock and it said 4.21am, had he just heard a noise, he wasn't sure. Then he heard it, it was a knock at the door. He looked over at the sleeping Aaron and nudged him. He turned and put the bedside light on. "Aaron, come on wake up, there is someone at the door."

Aaron rubbed his eyes, "what time is it?" "Twenty passed four," said Jackson getting out of bed and putting on his jeans, and Aaron threw on his jogging bottoms. Another knock at the door, this time more urgent. The boys left the bedroom and went down stairs putting the light on as they went.

Jackson got to the door first, "who is it?, he asked.

"The Police, please open up Mr Livesy." Jackson turned to look at Aaron with a questioning look. Aaron just shrugged. Jackson turned the key in the door and opened it to find two policeman standing before them.

"Mr Livesy?" one of them asked.

Aaron moved beside Jackson, "I'm Aaron Livesy, what's the problem?"

The police officer looked down and Aaron and Jackson knew it was not good news. He looked back up again and spoke to Aaron. "You are the next of kin of Mr Patrick Kirk?" Aaron took a step back and his legs nearly went, Jackson grabbed for him and held him up. "He's my dad, please tell me he's alright?" Jackson had his arm round Aaron's waist letting him know that he was there for him.

"Mr Kirk was in an accident tonight and he has been taken to Hotten General, I will not lie to you Mr Livesy, he is an a very bad way. We will take you there now if you get yourselves ready."

Jackson nodded and tried to move Aaron but he was rooted to the spot, frozen with fear. "Aaron, Aaron, come on we've got to get dressed," Aaron turned to look at Jackson, "he's not gonna die is he, please don't let him die." Jackson pulled Aaron into hug not caring about the policemen stood watching them. "Come on," he said as he let go of Aaron, "let's get ready," turning to the policemen Jackson told them that they won't be a minute. The boys quickly went upstairs and threw the rest of their clothes on grabbed essentials such as mobiles, wallets keys etc and ran back downstairs and into the waiting police car. The sat in the back Jackson holding Aaron's hand and giving it a light squeeze every few minutes to give him some comfort. Aaron sat looking straight ahead all sorts running through his mind, he couldn't lose Paddy he meant the world to him, he loved him, tears started rolling down his face and he felt a soft hand wipe them away, he turned and looked at Jackson, god he loved him so much, and smiled.

The pulled up at the hospital and they got out, the police officers told them where to go and said that they would see them tomorrow regarding anymore information they might have. Jackson thanked them and walked with Aaron into the building. They walked in silence to the elevator and pushed the button. "Are you alright?" asked Jackson, Aaron just nodded and gave Jackson a weak smile, when they got into the elevator and the doors closed Aaron took hold of Jackson's hand and pressed the button for level 3. Just before the doors opened Aaron turned to Jackson and kissed him then let go of his hand. They both exited the elevator.

Aaron got to the desk first. "I'm looking for Patrick Kirk," he said to the nurse sat at the station, she looked up, "can I ask you who you are?"

"I'm his son, Aaron, please tell me what's going on," he asked getting more agitated, Jackson could see the signs and put a calming hand on his back, which worked because he felt Aaron relaxed. "Please, I just need to know that he is alright."

The nurse looked at them both and smiled, "let me just check for you." Jackson kept his hand on Aaron's back, letting him know he was there, while the nurse checked on the computer. She looked up at Aaron, "he's still in surgery so I can't tell you anything at the moment, but I will get a doctor to come and speak to you as soon as possible. You can wait in the family room over there." she pointed to a door.

"Thankyou," said Jackson and moved Aaron away from the desk and lead him towards the door. Aaron didn't want to move but he found himself being led away by Jackson. The family room was small but comfortable and Jackson and Aaron sat on one of the sofa's, Jackson holding onto Aaron's hand. It had been an hour since they arrived with still no news and Aaron was now laid with his head on Jackson's lap with his eye's closed and Jackson was gently stroking his hair.

"What if he dies?" asked Aaron breaking the silence and making Jackson jump. "Don't think like that, Paddy would do anything not to leave you, he loves you." said Jackson leaning down and kissing Aaron's head, "just like I do." Aaron opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Jackson, "I love you too," he smiled.

Just then the door to the room opened and a doctor walked in. Aaron sat himself up and stood up followed by Jackson. "Is he alright? Please tell me." said Aaron urgently. The doctor put his hands up to stop Aaron. "Your dad came through the surgery and he is in recovery. He has a broken leg and we've had to repair bleeding in his liver and kidney but we are hopeful that he will be fine." Aaron turned to look at Jackson and smiled. "Can I see him?" he asked the doctor. The doctor nodded. "Let us get him settled into his room and I will send a nurse to come and get you." Aaron nodded. When the doctor left Aaron and Jackson sat down on the sofa. Aaron dropped his head in his hands and he couldn't stop the tears from coming. Jackson put his arm around Aaron's shoulder and pulled him close, "the doctor said that Paddy is going to be fine, you don't need to worry anymore." Aaron lifted his head and looked at Jackson tears falling down his cheeks. "I couldn't bear to lose him Jackson, he's the first person that ever gave a damn about me….loved me, he saved me." Jackson leaned in and kissed Aaron tenderly. "I know your scared about being left alone, but me and Paddy will always be here for you," he kissed Aaron again this time with more urgency, it seemed to last for minutes but it was only seconds, he broke the kiss, "I will never leave you, I'm afraid you are stuck with me for life," he said smiling, Aaron smirked, "I guess I can live with that."

They waited about an hour and Aaron was getting a bit impatient, Jackson talked to him calmly trying to take his mind off of the time. He didn't have to do it for long before a nurse entered.

She smiled at them, "Mr Livesy?" Aaron stood up, "you can see your dad now." Aaron started to walk towards her then stopped when he didn't feel Jackson following him, he turned and looked at him then at the nurse. "Is it ok if my boyfriend comes with me," the nurse smiled and nodded. Aaron turned and held out his hand for Jackson. Jackson looked at him with surprise, it was the first time he had done this in public, Aaron wasn't one for public holding hands. Jackson got up and took Aaron's hand and smiled.

"Follow me," said the nurse. Aaron and Jackson followed the nurse out into the corridor.

When they got to the door of Paddy's room the nurse turned and looked at Aaron. "Don't be worried with all the tubes and machines, your dad is doing as good as can be expected. We've got him in an induced coma until the swelling goes down but he might still be able to hear you, so you can talk to him." She smiled and opened the door for Aaron and Jackson to enter, "I'll leave you to it." She left.

Aaron walked slowly into the room gripping Jackson's hand, seeing Paddy in the bed almost broke him but he felt Jackson squeeze his hand and he turned to him and smiled. "I'll bring the chairs over, you go and say hi," said Jackson as he let go of Aaron's hand to go over to the far wall and get two chairs.

Aaron moved over to the side of the bed and looked at Paddy, tears started to flow from his eyes. He had to be alright, how would he be able to go on without the love and the support of the man who had helped and loved him so much over the past six years. He felt a chair touch the back of his legs and he turned to see Jackson smile at him as he pulled a chair up for himself. They just sat there for what seemed hours just watching Paddy breath, Aaron had hold of his hand and Jackson had his hand on Aaron's back rubbing gently just to let his boyfriend know that he was there for him.

Aaron was thinking back to the time when he was thirteen and his mum had died and Paddy was there for him, he was a rock. Then when Paddy had offered to become his legal guardian, to become his dad, he couldn't believe his luck, he never thought that anyone would ever want him. Now he had both Paddy and Jackson and he considered himself very lucky to have these two wonderful people in his life.

Paddy had been in his induced coma for two days when the doctor's decided it was time to bring him round. Aaron and Jackson waited in the same family room that they where in when they had first got to the hospital after Paddy's accident, Jackson was sat down but Aaron was pacing back and forth between the door and window.

"Aaron, come on, sit down will you, your making me dizzy," said Jackson with a smirk. Aaron looked at him and a smile crept across his face, "sorry, just…."

"I know," said Jackson interrupting him, "but there is nothing we can do, so please come and sit with me." Jackson patted the seat next to him. Aaron hung his head and walked over to Jackson and sat beside him. They both lent back and Jackson put his arm around Aaron's shoulders, they stayed that way until the doctor entered the room.

Aaron jumped up, "is he alright? Has he woken up? Is he …." The doctor held his hand up and smiled, "you can go and see you dad now, he's asking for you." Aaron's face broke into the biggest smile you have ever seen and Jackson jumped up and pulled Aaron into a hug.

The both entered Paddy's room hand in hand and walked over to the bed, Paddy turned his head and looked at Aaron.

"Hi dad."

"Hello son."

THE END


End file.
